


you strike a match that lights my heart on fire

by wovlesin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Gay Cowboys, John Marston Deserves Happiness, Lowercase, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hand kissing, it’s so soft, literally just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovlesin/pseuds/wovlesin
Summary: “i like when you don’t shave.” john comments, voice light and low; like a fire slowly dying, the crackles and pops of wood burning become faint and quiet.arthur huffs a laugh. it’s hardly anything, but it still sets fire to john’s already burning heart.“yeah? well,” arthur starts, bringing his hand to cover johns own, “i like knowing you’re starin’ at me.”
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	you strike a match that lights my heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

> this legit is just me being soft & imagining the SOFTEST scene between my two fav cowboys. 
> 
> also, long time no see huh? sorry for the hiatus, i might end up writing more! depression & such has been bad these last few months, but i’m determined to write more of my fav boys. 
> 
> happy new year btw! my birthday just passed (feb 7th!) and i replayed some rdr2 most of that day; best birthday ever. 
> 
> anyhow; any comments/kudos are appreciated and loved! <3  
> as usual, all mistakes are mine! if you spot any, don’t hesitate to lmk!

john smooths his hand up arthur’s jaw, his fingertips gliding over the stubbled skin. 

“i like when you don’t shave.” john comments, voice light and low; like a fire slowly dying, the crackles and pops of wood burning become faint and quiet. 

arthur huffs a laugh. it’s hardly anything, but it still sets fire to john’s already burning heart. 

“yeah? well,” arthur starts, bringing his hand to cover johns own, “i like knowing you’re starin’ at me.” 

john chuckles, nodding in agreement. he does stare at arthur a lot. he can’t help himself though;

arthur is simply a walking masterpiece. a charcoal painting brought to life; living and breathing _perfection_ in johns eyes. 

each inch of arthur’s existence is blessed by an artists touch. each line of his face a detail that mustn’t be unappreciated. every little freckle and mole placed purposefully, adding a softness to arthur’s overall appearance. 

arthur denies it often, being this beautiful. 

but john pushes it until it’s most likely overbearing; but in love-filled way. 

slowly, arthur moves johns hand so he’s holding it palm down, bringing johns knuckles up to his lips. 

arthur places nimble kisses upon each of john’s knuckles, his lips chapped yet ever-so soft against the scarred skin. 

john just watches.

his eyes follow arthur’s movements, drowns in the way arthur slowly rubs circles into johns wrist with his thumb; the touch so familiar, yet so foreign each time arthur places it. 

johns brain practically resets each time arthur touches him, as if it was the first time. the touch just as exhilarating each time. 

makes johns heart burst and flip as if arthur’s touch was something holy, something only an angel could possess; a touch so powerful it never loses it’s tenderness. never loses its ability to send electricity through johns veins. 

it never loses it purity. like cotton that never turns rough, or an apple that will never rot; each new bite gifting a persons tastebuds with sweetness. 

john pulls his hand away once arthur’s done, giving a droopy eyed smile. john lifts his frame off the ground. 

swiftly, he fills the empty space between arthur’s legs, his back to arthur’s broad chest. 

he can feel arthur’s heartbeat between his shoulder blades; steady and thumping against the shell of arthur’s chest cavity. 

a gentle yet loud reminder that arthur is alive. 

_alive_ and breathing just behind him. 

arthur snakes his arms between the opening of johns, his upper-arms resting against john’s upper ribcage, forearms placed on john’s thighs. he takes johns hands, their fingers interlocking like muscle memory. 

john hums happily, letting his head fall against arthur’s shoulder. 

it’s a little cold in the forest, but the warmth of arthur’s body transfers straight to johns, bringing goosebumps to his skin delightfully. 

the silence between them is comfortable. it’s a silence john feels in his bones; content and happy.

theres no need or urge to fill the silence with words. it’s the type of silence that leaves john feeling at ease; like the world fills that silence instead of themselves. 

john smiles, shifting his head to look at arthur. 

it’s dark, yet arthur seems to glow. blue eyes radiating a feeling john can’t describe; but he can feel. 

a strong emotion that’s never quite had a description, for john at least. 

it’s like waking up the first morning of spring, seeing the faint signs of life blooming back into nature. that cold chill of winter slowly leaving the atmosphere, filling with a warm breeze that shakes the leaves of a tree. 

after a long moment of john just staring, arthur moves his head down slightly to press a kiss onto the skin of johns cheek.

it’s a simple gesture, but it’s drenched with affection and a thousand words of love said without speaking. 

john melts into arthur’s arms, surrendering himself completely. and as usual, arthur happily takes that surrender and cradles it with a delicacy so caring it nearly makes john sick. 

and like that they stay; swimming in one another’s bloodstream, slowly but surely building homes in each other’s hearts.

it’s silent and safe. 

_safe_. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna b smut but like... i’m far too soft and romantic for dat so ._.
> 
> also apparently i am a whore for the word “tender” .... i use it far too often i am SORRY


End file.
